


in your arms; in your arms i'll stay

by pearlselegancies



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Sharing a Bed, Sleeping Together, Sleepovers, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26796592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearlselegancies/pseuds/pearlselegancies
Summary: Julie smiled softly as Flynn snored, tossing and turning on her air mattress. Her best friend had come over earlier that evening so they could do a quick rehearsal with the band before their weekly sleepover.Now, it was close to midnight, and she was the only one awake. She figured the boys had fallen asleep a few hours before, way after their rehearsal.- julie and flynn have a sleepover, an unexpected guest joins in. fluff ensues.
Relationships: Flynn & Julie Molina, Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Comments: 9
Kudos: 423





	in your arms; in your arms i'll stay

Julie smiled softly as Flynn snored, tossing and turning on her air mattress. Her best friend had come over earlier that evening so they could do a quick rehearsal with the band before their weekly sleepover. 

Now, it was close to midnight, and she was the only one awake. She figured the boys had fallen asleep a few hours before, way after their rehearsal. 

One of the not so great perks of the boys being semi-human now was that they needed to sleep again. She'd enjoyed many naps with Luke's arms wrapped around her. Just the thought of it made her blush. 

Speaking of the devil, Luke poofed into her room, a smile on his face as he sat down at the edge of her bed, next to her feet. "Whatcha doing up?" She smiled at him, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Nothing much. Can't sleep yet, so I'm waiting until I get tired." He nodded, leaning back so his hands were behind him. He looked at her with a sly smirk and she immediately felt her face going red. 

"Wanna cuddle?" He asked and she shyly nodded, earning a soft laugh from him. Flynn stirred from her bed, and they shared a look of equal panic. Flynn ended simply turning over again, and Julie let out a sigh of relief. 

She motioned for Luke to come and lie down next to her on the other side of the bed, turning so that she was now facing her window. He followed, wrapping an arm around her waist, and pressing his face into the crook of her neck. 

She breathed in the soft scent of his cologne, he smelled like a pine tree which was oddly comforting to her. He kissed the top of her head, and she burrowed into the blankets deeper before beginning to fall asleep. 

Several hours later, the sound of her brother's footsteps going down the hallway woke her up, and she quickly grabbed her phone checking the time. It was nearly 7 am now. 

She turned over, gently poking Luke's arm. "Luke? Luke? You gotta wake up. My dad's gonna come to check on me and Flynn soon." Luke grumbled something under his breath, and she rolled her eyes at him before poking him more harshly. 

He opened one eye, lazily smiling at her, and if it was a different situation, she probably would have swooned. Instead, she rolled her eyes, and threw the blanket off of them, grabbing Luke's hand and dragging him to his feet.

Once he was standing, and now much more awake, she pushed him over to her window, careful to avoid bumping into Flynn who was still asleep. "Ok, you have to go, so like poof outta here or something!" 

Luke nodded before pouting slightly. She raised an eyebrow at him. “I don’t get a goodbye kiss?” She rolled her eyes at him, a smile forming on her face as she leaned in, quickly kissing him before pulling back. 

"Bye Jules." Luke mumbled before poofing out of her room. As she walked back and looked back at her bed, she saw that he had left his flannel, and she laughed quietly to herself. 

He was _definitely_ not getting it back anytime soon. 


End file.
